


When Imaginary... Isn’t

by Zorak23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Evil Imaginary Friend, Gen, Imaginary Friend, Jessie is a monster, This is ridiculous, Wheel of Doom, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: Alice had always had an imaginary friend. The only problem—her friend was evil.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	When Imaginary... Isn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Frump and her Wheel of Doom.
> 
> My prompt was Alice Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, and crack. Because Jessi swears that’s what actually happened.
> 
> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

Alice has always had a double. Her mother had said her double was her imaginary friend, but imaginary friends go away when you get older, right? Now Alice was off to Hogwarts, along with, well, Alice. The only problem: Alice was evil. 

Alice and Alice attended all of their classes together, ate all of their meals side-by-side, and were rarely apart. On one of the few occasions they were apart—Alice having needed more time in the loo that morning than Alice—a second year student called Frank plopped down on the sofa next to Alice, where she was sat waiting for Alice. 

“Why does no one ever talk to the other Alice?” Frank asked. 

“I beg your pardon?”

He gestured vaguely up the girls’ stairs. “The other girl; the one who looks exactly like you. Also called Alice. No one ever speaks to her, except you.”

Alice stared with wide eyes at Frank. “You… you can _see_ her?”

“Course I can,” Frank replied, brow wrinkled in confusion. “She’s there, isn’t she?”

“She’s my evil imaginary friend,” Alice whispered. “No one else can see her…”

Frank looked between the Alice on the sofa and the Alice that was now coming down the stairs. Slowly, his mouth curved into a grin and he started rubbing his hands together in gleeful anticipation. 

“Oh, my lovely Alicies, we are going to have _so_ much fun together! Come on, ladies. We have plotting to do!” He gallantly offered each girl an arm, and escorted the giggling girls out of the common room.

Frank and the Alices hid away in an abandoned classroom after breakfast, ostensibly to hatch their plans and take over the current pranking regime. 

“Wow, Alice,” Frank said, after listening to one of Alice’s ideas. “You were right. Alice _is_ evil.”

“Oi!” said Alice. “Just because you have moral issues with permanent disfigurement, does _not_ make me evil! Besides, if we turn one of the Prewetts into a satyr and the other into a faun, at least we’d be able to tell them apart.”

“Aren’t those just different names for the same thing?” asked Alice. 

“Of course not,” Alice replied. “Satyrs always have stiffies and fauns don’t, silly. Don’t you read?”

“Let’s… hold off on that for now,” Frank said. “Any other ideas, Evil Alice?” 

“No, but if you call me Evil Alice again I’ll hex your bollocks off.”

“Noted. How about you, Not-Evil Alice?”

Alice giggled at her new name. “We could charm one of them red and the other gold? Make it last about a week? That way it’s not permanent, but Alice still feels like we accomplished something.”

“Brilliant! Meet me in the library to look for spells after dinner tonight, Alices. See you then!”


End file.
